Coital Conundrum
by KittiRain
Summary: Peter is confused at his reaction to Tinkerbell suddenly being human-sized. Is it a mistake for him to feel this way?


**Title: Coital Conundrum **

**Rating: M.**

**Warnings: Sexual themes, unexplained plot point.**

**Pairings: Peter/Tinkerbell, Peter/Jane [Unrequited]**

**Summary: Peter is confused at his reaction to Tinkerbell suddenly being human-sized. Is it a mistake for him to feel this way?**

**A/N: Peter and Jane are roughly aged about sixteen whereas Tinkerbell is about nineteen :)**

xXx xXx

Tinkerbell flew into her tree-borne alcove, leaves and petals clutched in her tiny arms. Dropping into her shell, materials at her side, she rifled through the tiny box tucked in the corner, lifting the cotton spool to take one of the smallest needles Wendy had once given her, she nodded determinedly.

She carefully stripped the veins from the leaves and pushed the leftovers out of the way. She was, with Wendy's advice, going to try and make herself a dress. She loved her green dress dearly but still, a bit of variety every once in a while was nice, and really, if you can, why not?

Smiling, she pulled one of the silky petals over and tried it over various places of her body - it was wide but thin, still, it covered her upper modesty well, she would only need the one for the top.

It needed stitching at the back, two could go from that point to curl around her front and point in a 'v' shape over her stomach. Her tongue out in concentration, she looped the leaf vein through the needle and laced together the pieces so far, humming as she contemplated whether the main leaf should go above the two sloping petals, or be tucked in.

She decided to tuck it in, and seamed it almost invisibly - leaving the back undone in the middle at the top, so she could tie the dress at the rear, before grabbing another petal, tucking it under the 'v' on the side, so it left one leg predominantly free with a wide slit for easy maneouverability.

Happy with her work, she set the dress to the side for alterations and finishing weavework with the veins. Now, Wendy, she liked - Wendy was polite and she helped Tinkerbell with all the little things the fairy wanted to learn.

Not like Jane - Jane who shouted at Peter, Jane who batted at Tinkerbell, Jane who acted like a grown-up and Jane who *didn't believe in fairies*!

Though Jane had gained Peter's trust, and she was now a lost girl and she'd saved Tinkerbell by eventually believing, the petite pixie hadn't managed to quash her vexation of the girl from before, and she still hadn't forgiven the lack of faith and trust.

Getting up from the squashy base of her bed, Tinkerbell fluttered to the opening, dropping heavily down upon it as her head spun, her eyes feeling weighted down.

"Tink!" Peter, "Come on out! Jane's got this amazing new story - we're all gonna go to the cove and hang out."

A soft jingle was her response as she turned to try and stand, the large leaf acting as a curtain being pulled back knocked her balance for six and she dropped back down.

"Hey, Tink? What's the matter?" Peter asked, brown eyebrows flickering with worry.

She explained that her head felt woozy and tried to stand once again from the edge.

"Oh... don't worry Tink, I'll stay with you. I can hear the story another day! Wait here!" Peter said and flew away to where Jane and the Lost Boys were waiting.

Tinkerbell blinked slowly and flew down to the ground - not very gracefully, of course, but she got there just the same, and of her own power, she might mention.

Her shoulders and wings were being stabbed with pain, sharp and dull aches alike travelling through her body. It felt as though her skin was... stretching?

Brilliant blues shut in pain, Tinkerbell didn't notice as her limbs lengthened, her body grew and only stopped once she was the size of a human - though as soon as she stood she'd be a good two inches shorter than Peter.

"Tink!"

Eyes blinking open, the svelte fairy turned her head to the sound and started - Peter was distinctly smaller than usual!

Getting to her feet, she padded over and slipped into his personal space, bringing their faces together so she could look into the wide-eyed browns of her friend.

'?' Tinkerbell took a step back and tipped her head - it was him, most definately. But why was he smaller? Or... looking around, the bed, her alcove, they were smaller to, so... she'd grown?

"Whoa, Tink, what happened to ya?" Peter asked, obviously astonished at her new size.

Tinkerbell blinked, then shrugged, as clueless as he. Looking down, her feet cold, she jumped at finding herself without her foliage-made dress.

Squeaking, her hands hurried to cover herself, only now noticing her hair was toppling from her bun in layers - the usual throng keeping it in place not strong enough anymore.

"Oh, uhh... here, Tink." Peter said quickly, shedding his shirt and handing it over, the best he could do on short notice. "This is really cool! You're big!"

Tinkerbell tugged on the green shirt, the material just covering her upper thighs, pulled taught over them and her ample breasts, bringing unnecessary attention to them.

"You look kinda like a grown-up." Peter said, looking curious but not angry - he knew this was still his good friend.

He walked around her slowly, slightly in awe, "You don't look like Jane." He said, meaning her body shape, as Jane was up and down, thin, but the blonde was curvy, not wider, but more voluptuous.

Peter stood again in front of her, as she waited patiently, arms at her sides so her auburn haired friend could see. She was older than him - not much, but her knowledge of anatomy and intimacy was far greater than his own. He was a child, no one had taught him such things, and why would he need to know them? He wouldn't grow up, and only children came to Neverland.

Leaning over, Peter frowned, staring at the strain of the shirt as it pulled over her chest. "Are you hurt, Tink? Some of the lost boys get bumps like this but yours are really big - how did that happen?" He asked and looked up at her chiming giggle.

Tinkerbell dropped her hands from her laughing mouth and clasped them behind her as she began to explain the difference between an injury bump and the two on her chest.

"Hm? I still don't get it..." Peter sighed, rubbing his chin before poking his forefinger into the left 'lump', surprised as it sunk easily beneath the pressure.

Tinkerbell, needless to say, was rather surprised. She hadn't at all suspected her friend would decide to prod her breast to test what it was and how it felt.

She smiled, shaking her head as Peter squinted one eye closed, his tongue poking out of the side of his mouth as he stretched his hand to her again, looking as though her breast may simply swallow his hand with its malleable consistency.

Peter cautiously planted his hand on the mound, watching it move under the different pressures he was applying.

"It's weird, Tink - it feels kinda like... a jellyfish." Peter said, his eyes to the sky in wonder. "It won't eat me, right?"

Tinkerbell shook her head and jumped as Jane barged in, blinking hurriedly in surprise at the... woman stood with Peter.

"Hey, Jane, what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? I wanted to see if I could get you to come! Who is that!" Jane snapped, hands on her hips.

"Who?"

"That girl!"

"What girl?" Jane was mad, was Peter's verdict - she was obviously very confused.

"This one!" Jane stomped across and grasped the fairy's arm tight, thinking her a simple human as her wings were no longer visible. "And why is she wearing your shirt!"

"That's not a girl!" Peter laughed and slapped his forehead, "That's Tinkerbell!" He said and rolled his eyes.

"Peter! Tinkerbell *is* a girl! She's a girl fairy! What is she doing in your shirt!" Jane practically growled, shaking Tinkerbell some.

Tinkerbell snatched her arm away and crossed both over her chest.

"What? Tink? You're a girl?" Peter asked, peering closely at Tinkerbell before grinning, "Then I guess you were technically the first Lost Girl - Jane, you're second to Tink, now."

"*What*!" Jane screeched, whirling Peter round to face her, "No! I was the very first Lost Girl! Me!"

"Sorry Jane." Peter shrugged and stepped back, "Tink needed clothes, so I gave her my shirt."

"Gave her your-? You're kidding no one Peter Pan! I know what happened!"

"You do? Of course you do! I just told you!" Peter said obviously, adjusting his hat.

"No! You're lying! You and Tinkerbell - you had sex! Ooh! I *hate* you Peter Pan!" Jane snapped and stormed away.

"We what? What's she talking about, Tink?"

Tinkerbell shook her head at Jane's conclusion jumps and smiled at Peter, 'Sex, Peter... it's what two people who are very close do together.'

"Have we done that, Tink?" Peter asked and sat on the bed to listen - enthralled by things he didn't know anything of.

'No - it is for people who love each other.'

"I do love you, Tink. Why haven't we done that?"

'It's for... grown-ups, Peter.' Tinkerbell replied and sat with her legs beneath her next to Peter on the bed.

"But Tink - I want us to be as close as we can be." Peter pleaded, still not knowing what sex was, but wanting it like a child waiting for Christmas wants everything.

'Peter - it isn't that simple?'

"Please, Tink? Please?"

Tinkerbell sighed, not knowing at all what to say to him. Should she say no, and be morally right? Or say yes, and get what she wanted, but also gave Peter something he didn't understand?

"Say, Tink? Why do I feel weird?"

Tinkerbell turned her head to look at Peter and glanced to where he was staring - the crotch of his pants. Oh dear.

'It's a grown-up thing, Peter.' Tinkerbell smiled and petted the area without thinking, jumping at Peter jerked and shot her a wide look.

'Sorry Peter.' Tinkerbell said and sat back properly again.

"Tink? Can I? Do that again?" Peter asked, obviously a bit confused as he motioned to her chest.

Tinkerbell flushed lightly but nodded, not able to deny his simple curiosity. 'Peter, don't ask anymore - just do it.'

"O-okay..." Peter swallowed and pressed his fingers experimentally to Tinkerbell's breasts again, finding them still as cushiony as before. Biting his lip, he slowly lifted his shirt, wondering if they felt the same or if his shirt was magic and made them so squishy!

After wrangling the shirt from Tinkerbell's torso, he stared. Simple as that, it was all he could do. Peering down at his bare chest, he frowned, "We look the same, but you've got jellyfish."

Tinkerbell giggled and smiled in amusement, relaxing as Peter wonderingly curled his fingers around her breasts, squeezing gently (he didn't want to pop them!) And finding they were actually pleasant to touch, though he couldn't figure out why.

Peter bit his lip again, confused about the strange, hot tingling sensation near his hips - it felt like a knife wound, but... good.

Soft pale hands found his pants and he watched as they were undone and pulled off his legs, leaving him as bare as his fairy friend.

'Don't be afraid, Peter... this will be, odd, for the both of us.' Tinkerbell cooed, the soft wave of windchimes pervating the air.

Fantasy fingers played over his skin, over the throbbing shaft at the apex of his thighs, and it was so sudden and overwhelming, even though he'd been watching it happen, that he shuddered and had to lie down to prevent dizziness.

Tinkerbell knew that she needn't work his flesh for very long, he was new to these feelings and bliss would come easily. She didn't know why doing this felt so right, in spite of their ages.

She needn't work her own, either. She was ready for this and everything, both mentally and physically.

Peter, to his credit, looked pleased through his vague confusion of what he was feeling - it felt as though he needed this, for some reason he couldn't identify.

Tinkerbell clambered onto his lap, thighs straddling his thin pelvis before she guided Peter slowly into her, the intrusion painful, but it would get better, it would. She leant her hands on his chest for purchase, cerulean orbs shut tight against the pain even as she tried to move a little, hoping to bypass the uncomfortable feelings.

A few curls, jerks and sways of her hips later, the discomfort had mostly ebbed away and Peter was already writhing on the sheets, his hands clutching her thighs tight.

Sweat slickened and panting, the sun was going down, painting them as silhouettes in the darkening room. Peter pushing deep into her core, she felt the molten heat of a volcano readying for eruption rushing upon her, coiling in thick springs in her loins, waiting to be unsprung.

The burst of pleasure felt as though it could split her in two with the power behind it, shooting up her spine and warming her limbs into a soft, sweet tenderness that was borne of love.

Breathing calming slow, she lay over his chest as he stared silent at the ceiling, so very shocked but it didn't feel like it shouldn't have happened.

"Thank you, Tink."

'No, thank you, Peter...'

xXx xXx

Acta Est Fabula


End file.
